coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6103 (29th August 2005)
Plot Sally treats Sophie's hair for a case of nits. Steve is back from Spain. He has a date for the hearing in two weeks' time. Danny and Frankie have gone to Seville, so Jamie has the house to himself. He convinces Leanne to pull a sickie for the day. Deirdre and Bev take Amy to Knowsley Safari Park. A monkey steals Deirdre's glasses and she's forced to revert to an old 80s pair. Mike hasn't turned up for work and the factory girls are locked out. Hayley calls on Jamie to see if he has a spare key. Leanne's in her dressing gown, but claims a twenty-four hour flu. Sophie and Chesney are having a kick-about when a ball hits Janice. She grabs Sophie and goes head to head with her, whilst Chesney jumps on her back. Steve is aghast to find he has a new partner. Dev assures him that Lloyd is trustworthy. Claire is moved to tears as Brian - one of her punters, tells her about his attempts to give a communal garden a make-over. Janice is sent home with nits. Sally feigns horror. Penny gives Mike a hard time for playing golf instead of opening up the factory. He claims that it's Danny's fault for not making arrangements to open up the factory. Steve tells Eileen about his worries for Amy's future. He wants to be a part of her life. Janice is drunk, with a nit comb stuck in her hair. Sean volunteers to shave her head, whilst Joanne and Jessie look on, agog. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Rachel & Sarah Corker (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brian - Darren Southworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *This is one of two episodes where the role of Amy Barlow was played by Rachel & Sarah Corker instead of the then-current actress, Louisa Morris. The other episode is Episode 6110 (7th September 2005). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve comes home from Spain and immediately encounters a whole host of irritations - including the discovery that Dev has sold his share of Streetcars to Lloyd, and a message from Karen demanding the return of the TV. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,670,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2005 episodes